Taming Tira
by swartzvald
Summary: Nightmare is dead, destroyed by Seigfreid. But what of his servant? Siggy decides he's going to redeem her. Or something. A bit bdsm especially after ch 9.
1. Tira Gets a New Master

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the First:**

 **In Which Tira Gets a New Master**

 **I do not own Soul Calibur.**

 **Story takes place at the end of the third game.**

* * *

"Reargh!" Seigfreid screamed as Soul Calibur, currently in the form of his trusty zweihander cleaved through his evil nemesis, the cursed armor Nightmare. It had been a long and difficult fight but the Teutonic blond had prevailed. Nightmare fell to the ground, defeated. That left him only one remaining task, destroy Soul Edge. He slowly staggered over to the malevolent blade and regarded it coolly for a moment, gathering his strength before thrusting Soul Calibur into the eye of the blade.

There was a dissonance in the air, as if a great thunderstorm was approaching, then abruptly came an unholy crack, like ten thousand windows shattering all at once before both swords dissolved into the aether.

Seigfreid sighed in relief, finally his quest was over. Or so he thought. Suddenly from behind him came a screech of indignant rage as the sword's servant appeared as if from nowhere attempting to cut his head off. He was in definite trouble, unarmed and exhausted after his battle with Nightmare the chances of victory were slim. He had fought this girl on multiple occasions and knew her to be a formidable and elusive opponent. He dodged her odd hoop-like weapon and as she dove past he punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. The girl staggered a few more steps, made a rather distressed gurgle and collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Seigfreid blinked.

He looked at his hand.

Er...what just happened?

He Cautiously moved over to where the girl lay and nudged her over onto her back with his foot. She would normally attack from the shadows or at night so this was the first time he had gotten a decent look at her.

Christ in Heaven, he hadn't expected her to be so young.

This made the knight rather angry. Such a young women lost to the sway of the evil sword. _She's quite pretty too_ , whispered his sub-conscious.

He stormed over to Nightmare's remains and kicked them viciously until he felt better. He was still livid, but it was down to the level that he could get his brain to work. Not particularly rationally, mind, just to where he could process thought, which probably goes some way toward explaining his subsequent course of action.

He should probably kill her. She had no doubt committed many wicked acts under soul Edge's influence. It was a tragedy for one to die so young.

Bloody goddamn Nightmare! He went back to kicking the remains.

An idea occurred to him. It wasn't a particularly rational idea, but well, somewhat understandable in these particular circumstances. He turned slowly toward the girl. Perhaps she wasn't irredeemable after all. Perhaps she would also seek redemption for her actions under Soul Edge's influence. If not...she would, wheather she wanted to or not. He would see to it himself.

Kicking Nightmare one more time he went back to his horse to get some things.

0-0

Tira was shocked awake by having a bucket of ice-cold water thrown at her. She tried to jerk away but found that she couldn't move. She tried to look around but found only darkness.

"Who's there?" she called. "Release me or my master will destroy you!" her words echoed back to her.

She shivered in the silence. Cold was not a feeling she was used to. Neither was hunger nor exhaustion. Unknown to Tira Soul Edge had been sustaining her with it's evil power, she had required neither food nor sleep, and she was now feeling the lack of both. It was troubling.

0-0

"Your master is dead." Seigfreid revealed. He had taken the girl down into the dungeons of Nightmare's castle, Ostrheinsburg. It was quite dank and most of the "equipment" had rotted away from neglect but he had managed to find a few serviceable items. The girl wrists were secured to a short steel bar with a shackle at either end and hung from the low ceiling by a still firmly attached chain. Her legs were spread apart and chained to the floor, suspending her into an inverted 'Y' shape. Her ragged and flimsy clothing, now soaked and clingy, did little to hide her almost unhealthily slender form. She was incredibly lean and wiry, possessing not an ounce of extraneous flesh. If not for her modest breasts she might even be called boyish.

"Sikken? (What?)" the girl responded.

 _Oh hell_ Seigfreid thought. _She doesn't speak German._

"Jeg forstar ikke. (I don't understand.)"

He wasn't sure what language that was. He thought it might be Danish, but he wasn't sure. Not one he was familiar with that was for certain.

"Votre maitre est mort." he tried French.

"No, you must be lying!"

Ah, good, she understood that.

"It is the truth. He and the evil sword are no more."

0-0

For some reason Tira knew he was telling the truth. She felt...empty, diminished. Something was definitely missing, she felt...hollow, lesser somehow.

0-0

Suddenly the girl went crazy, screaming bloody murder and thrashing about wildly in her chains. Seigfreid was worried she might hurt herself but then she just...stopped.

She hung there lifelessly for a moment or two before breaking into great heaving sobs, her body convulsing, wracked with grief, tears and mucus streaming down her face.

Uncomfortable in the face of such undiluted emotion Seigfreid left her to it while he went outside for some air. He could still hear her but it wasn't nearly as intense. Now he felt really guilty. He went over and kicked Nightmare some more. That made him feel a little better. After about an hour he could no longer hear her wailing so he went back down to check.

"Kill me." she asked as her drew closer. "Without Master..." she trailed off.

This statement made him intensely angry. That the girl was so dedicated to that...abomination. Lost to his rage he lay into her with his riding crop, striking her all over her body. She shrieked in shock and pain, jerking on her chains trying to escape but was held fast. The knight continued for quite some time, he wasn't sure exactly how long it took him to regain his senses but the sun was starting to sink below the horizon.

He stood panting for a few moments before clenching the girl's jaw in his hand and ripping the blindfold from her eyes, forcing her to look directly at his angry face.

"I am your master now!" he demanded.

The girl, afraid, alone, tired, hungry, cold and emotionally broken stared wide eyed at her tormentor and much to his incredulous surprise, blushed a little before looking away and whispering, "Y-yes, master."

Seigfreid came up short. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Um..." is this what was supposed to happen? He coughed nervously into his hand. "Right, now don't you forget it." he says before noticing the girl had passed out again.

0-0

* * *

 **Well, that's the first chapter, not really sure what I want to do with this. It's a bit more serious than the things I usually write but I thought I would post it and see if anyone wanted to see more.**

 **So if you like it, leave a review or this goes back to the bottom of the pile and I go work on my Dragon Age story: Chronicles of an Elven Bedwarmer.**


	2. Tira Eats a Sausage

Taming Tira

Chapter the Second:

In which Tira Eats a Sausage

Soul Calibur is not something I own.

* * *

Siegfried watched the girl sleep. He was something of an early riser and was just finishing off his simple breakfast. He had taken the girl down after she had passed out the previous evening and put her in his bedroll, because he wasn't an intrinsically sadistic individual. He had however tied her arms behind her back because he wasn't a damn fool either. She had attempted to murder him on multiple occasions.

He noticed the contents of his bedroll beginning to stir. He made a mental note to see about acquiring one for the girl when they got back to town.

"Ah, you're awake," he noted.

She tried to stretch and noticed her bound arms. She looked disappointed for a brief moment before nodding in understanding.

"Yes, Master."

'Master' grimaced. "Please call me Siegfried."

"Yes, Master Siegfried."

He sighed and continued. That was good enough for now. "What is your name?"

"Tira, Master Siegfried."

The girl, Tira, was acting strangely, or rather a different strange than he was used to. Usually she was more sort of 'Arrg, kill!' He shrugged it off; it wasn't like he knew her that well. "Do you still want to die?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, Master Seigfreid."

He nodded. "Good." He had no reason to doubt her word. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes, please," Tira was starving; she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"I'm afraid all I have is this," he indicated the remains of his breakfast, some rough bread and cold German sausage.

She indicated that she wanted it never the less.

Using his knife, which was mostly clean, he cut a section out of the bread and positioned the sausage into the cut, thus inventing the hot dog several centuries early.

"Here." He held it up to her face. She raised an eyebrow at him and made to indicate her bound hands.

He shook his head.

She pouted.

He wriggled the food at her.

With a sigh she leaned forward and took a dainty bite.

"Water?" he asked once she had finished chewing.

"Mmm," she nodded.

He uncorked his water-skin and gave her a sip. They continued in this manner until the meal was complete.

Siegfried noticed that Tira had some crumbs on her face. "You've got some..." he indicated his face.

The blond knight chuckled when she tried to get it with her tongue. He leaned forward and raised his hand towards her to get it himself.

Tira, not expecting it and, leery of any sort of physical contact, jerked away suddenly as if expecting to be hit.

He quickly withdrew his hands. "Whoa, hey, relax! I'm not going to hurt you."

Tira had scrambled out of his bedroll, rather impressively quickly for someone without the use of their hands, and cowered against the nearest wall as if trying to disappear into the crumbling stonework. Her eyes were wide with panic and her breaths were quick and shallow.

Siegfried knew he could be intimidating but this was a little much. He approached cautiously, hands raised, palms out in a placating gesture. Ever so slowly he extended a hand towards her face.

"Look at me," instructed her gently but firmly, then waited for her to obey, catching and holding her eyes with his. "I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. "Relax."

Eventually his hand made it to her face and brushed the offensive breakfast remnant from her cheek.

"See? Not hurting."

He moved on to stroking her hair. Tira turned into the contact, a bit like a cat.

Siegfried continued; it seemed to help. He noticed that whatever she had put into her hair to make it green had run, most likely when he had thrown that water on her the previous night. Whatever it was gave her hair a gritty feel; he suspected paint. That couldn't be good for it. He resolved to have her wash it out when they got to a town.

"M-master?" she finally spoke. "Y-you can stop now, i-if you want."

"Oh, right," he replied, quickly drawing away. He let loose an awkward cough. "Er, yes. Feeling better now?"

"Yes, Master Siegfried," Tira blushed almost undetectably and looked away.

"Well, I'll just pack things up so we can head into town," he announced to the room in general before hurrying off.

Tira watched him go.

" _We must kill him!_ " demanded a raspy voice from inside her head. " _He killed our master!_ "

" _But,_ " Tira's normal voice replied. " _He is our master...isn't he?_ "

" _Old Master, you twit! The one that gave us all that delicious power!_ "

" _But...I like this one...he's so handsome..._ "

" _Gah! That doesn't matter! We must avenge Old Master._ "

" _I don't want to. Master Siegfried seems nice._ "

" _Bah! That won't last once he's discovered our need. We need to kill like we need to breathe. What then? Only Old Master understood!_ "

" _Master Siegfried might understand..._ "

The voice gave a derisive snort.

" _He might! You don't know!_ "

" _...We shall see._ "

0-0

Later that morning Siegfried was loading his horse, a large and powerful war stallion, for the journey to the nearest town. Tira, hands still bound, looked on idly. Siegfried was once again armed, having retrieved his regular weapon, a large zweihander great-sword he had dubbed 'Requiem'. He had debated leaving Tira's ring blade behind but in the end decided to take it with them. She might need a weapon at some point and ring blades weren't exactly something you came across at the village blacksmith's.

Satisfied with his work he called Tira over. "Tira, I've been meaning to ask, do you have any other clothes?"

She looked down at herself. "Why Master?" she asked innocently, like she didn't know she was half naked.

Siegfried rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well what you have is a bit...indecent."

"I don't have anything else Master," she replied, her distress evident in her voice.

"Ah, I thought not." He rummaged around in his saddlebag and produced his spare shirt. "Let's try this." He went over to Tira and untied her so that she could put the shirt on over her 'normal' clothes. The knight was significantly taller and wider than the former servant of Darkness, so she was practically swimming in it. He used one of the ropes he had used to bind her as a makeshift belt then used another to tie her wrists together and secure them to the front of the belt. He considered just leaving her free but decided against it; better safe than sorry. Plus he kind of liked having her bound. It gave him a little thrill, not that he would admit it to anyone, himself included.

Satisfied that his companion looked about as normal as she was going to, he mounted his horse. Tira was about to ask him how she was supposed to get on with no arms when he grabbed her under the arms and lifted her up and dropped her, with a startled 'eep!' in his lap, situated between himself and the high pommel of the saddle.

0-0

Tira was in high spirits as they rode along. She was glad Master had decided to bring her ring blade along. The former servant of Darkness thought it was quite considerate of him and while she was still tied up she didn't really mind. She could understand his caution, she didn't entirely trust herself either. Besides, being at his mercy gave her a little thrill. Or that could just be the way the front of the saddle was rubbing against her. And having Master pressing in so close behind created a delicious frisson. It reminded her of more intimate situations she had seen in her travels; couples spooning after making love. She imagined such a scenario with her Master, ignoring the raspy chuckle mocking her from the back of her mind. He was rather handsome and so far had been quite kind to her, unlike nearly all of her previous Masters. It made her feel an unfamiliar warmth deep down in her hart. If only Master felt the same...

0-0

Siegfried was feeling the heat. Despite the cool German October he was sweating profusely. What on God's green Earth had made him decide it was okay to ride like this? The large neck of the oversize shirt she was wearing and his own relative size made it very easy for him to see down the front of her shirt. He just couldn't look away. And her smell! It was inexplicably alluring, like...he couldn't think of a simile. He both cursed and thanked his armor for keeping them from making body contact; it was the only thing keeping him from dragging Tira off into the tall weeds. Then, at that precise moment she emitted a breathy little moan that made all the hairs at the back of his neck stand at attention.

He couldn't take much more of this.

He was so foregone that he almost didn't notice the group of bandits blocking the road ahead.

"Stand and deliver!" their leader shouted.

'Oh thank you Lord.' he thought and reached for his sword.

* * *

 **Wow, that's the fastest second chapter I've ever done! Don't expect that to continue hypothetical readers, normally I write like molasses in January. That is to say, very slowly.**

 **Reviews make me go slightly faster though. FYI.**


	3. Tira Gets Punished

Taming Tira

Chapter the Third:

In Which Tira is Punished

Soul Calibur? Totally not mine.

* * *

"Well Sir Knight, isn't this your lucky day?" started the bandit leader. "In a special one time offer you may pass unmolested for the low, low, price of all your gold and one go each with your lady friend."

The group gave an evil chuckle.

While the man was talking Siegfried had been surreptitiously undoing Tira's bonds.

"So Sir Knight, what say you? Do you accept our more than generous offer, or are things going to get...complicated?"

"Well," answered Siegfried, getting off his horse. "Perhaps you would like to hear my counter offer?"

Curious, the bandit leader motioned for him to continue.

"You and your scum bugger off and my lady friend and I will let you live."

The bandits started to laugh.

Suddenly Tira snatched her ring blade from where it was hanging on the saddle and launched herself at the bandits.

Siegfried drew Requiem and followed suit.

Tira was essentially untouchable as she wove her way through their ranks, her unconventional weapon and preternatural agility made hitting her nearly impossible for the not particularly skilled bandits.

Siegfried was as effective but in the opposite way. While Tira fought with a joyful abandon, he fought with a grim professionalism, dispatching his foes in a neat economical manner with as little wasted movement as possible. Before long the pair had the bandits in full retreat, running for their lives.

Tira gleefully went on cutting down the fleeing men, not pausing for an instant.

"Tira, that's enough. Let them go," Siegfried ordered.

She slowly turned to him and he saw a familiar wild look n her eye. "But 'master'," he could hear the mockery in her voice. "All enemies must be DESTROYED!" After completing her statement the former servant of Darkness rushed at him.

 _Ah_ , he thought. _That's the Tira I remember._ He deflected her strike with Requiem. She wasn't as strong or fast as she had been under Soul Edge but Tira was still an opponent to be taken seriously.

After blocking a few more strikes he made a parry that threw her off balance. Seizing his advantage Siegfried surged forward, tackling her to the ground. She hissed and spat at him while trying to wriggle out from beneath him but with his superior size and strength she was quickly subdued.

He retied her arms into a painful reverse-prayer position. She struggled in vain against him for a few seconds longer before going limp and passing out again.

She wasn't out for long.

"Master?" she called a few seconds later. "Master, this hurts!"

"Good," he replied, grinding her face into the dirt for emphasis.

Tira whimpered.

Tamping down his feelings of remorse, Siegfried grabbed a handful of her medium length hair and rose to his feet, dragging her up with a pained shriek. Then without pause he marched over to his horse, dragging her along with a vicious tug.

" **Never** attack me," he ordered sternly, giving her a good shake to drive the point home.

"Y-y-yes, Master," she answered meekly, almost on the verge of tears.

"As punishment you're going to walk the rest of the way into town." He then mounted his horse and still gripping her hair, took off at a slightly faster than walking pace while Tira let loose a pained yelp and tried to keep up.

0-0

 _Not so nice now, is he?_ mocked a raspy voice in Tira's head.

 _Shut up! You did this!_ she responded, crying angrily.

The voice didn't even try to deny it. _You deserve it for abandoning Old Master!_

 _It's your fault that Master Siegfried hates us now!_ Tira sobbed.

The voice's only response was a raspy laugh.

Before more could transpire Tira tripped on something in the road and shrieked as she was suspended by her hair for a painfully long moment before finding her feet again.

She resolved to ignore the voice for awhile and pay attention to the road.

0-0

Five miles later Siegfried came to a stop at an inn on the outskirts of town. He wasn't sure what this particular village was called but it was the first one he had come across since leaving Nightmare's castle.

He released Tira's hair and she collapsed to her knees in a sobbing, sweating mess. He dismounted, turned to his miserable companion and ordered, "Wait here while I get us a room."

Still too out of breath to speak, she nodded piteously in response.

Soon he returned with a young man who led his horse to the stables. She flinched away when Siegfried made to help her up. Ignoring her misgivings he gently picked her up into a princess carry and entered the Inn.

Tira blinked at how dark the interior of the inn was compared to the mid-afternoon sun.

"Hmpf." Grunted the innkeeper. "Newlyweds," he incorrectly ascertained. "Try to keep down to a low roar," he warned as he gave Siegfried his key. "Some of us have to get up early."

Not bothering to correct the man, but blushing all the same the couple followed the maid up to their room. After handing the young woman a silver coin he entered the room and set Tira down on the oversize bed.

"Sorry, all they had free was the honeymoon suite," He explained while awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

Tira lowered her eyes and didn't respond.

Siegfried sighed and began to untie her contorted arms, gently rubbing the feeling back into them. "You understand why I did that, right?"

"Mmm," she nodded her head. Disobedience gets punished, she had learned that a long time ago.

There was a knock at the door. He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring pat on the head and went to answer it.

It was the maids with his saddlebags and the hot bath he had ordered.

"Ah," he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "It's here already?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring it in then."

Tira poked her head up in curiosity as the tub was wheeled in along with hot kettle to reheat it when the water started to cool.

As soon as the servants had left Siegfried started removing his armor and clothing. "Well, get undressed," he called over his shoulder. "You're going first."

Tira tentatively removed her clothing and slipped into the tub.

Siegfried had surreptitiously watched her, he frowned at the sight of the fading welts all across her slender form, a remnant of the whipping he gave her the previous night. He kept hurting her. Still, it was for her own good. Creatures of the Darkness only understood one thing, and that was pain; whether they were dealing it out or taking it. His frown deepened. That may be so, but wasn't he supposed to be leading her out of the dark? So what did that make him? Shaking his head, Siegfried cast his armor aside, his mind agitated and in a desperate search of distraction from such troublesome thoughts.

Suddenly he turned around, viewing Tira in her full splendor.

It was an excellent distraction.

"Master!" she tried unsuccessfully to hide under the water.

"What?"

"I'm naked!"

"So?"

Tira sputtered indignantly.

"Look," Siegfried started to explain. "I'm your 'Master', right?"

"Yee~s"

"Then why shouldn't I get to see you naked? I own you, right? Why shouldn't I get to look at my property?"

"..." Tira was unable to vocalize her objections to his argument. She eyed her master warily. "You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" she concluded.

He coughed into his hand. "...maybe." he reluctantly admitted.

 _Well, at least Master finds me attractive._ She considered before having a bucket of water dumped over her head.

She gave an indignant squawk.

"Now," started Siegfried, producing a bar of soap seemingly from nowhere. "Let's get that green out of your hair."

* * *

 **Wow, this is just writing itself, isn't it? Now, if only someone was reading it...**


	4. Siegfried is weird

Taming Tira

Chapter the Fourth

In Which Siegfried is Weird

Still don't own Soul Calibur, even though this is better written than the last two games(well, IMHO anyway.)

* * *

Tira knelt glumly on the oversized bed she shared with her master. She didn't really have any choice, as her wrists were tied to her ankles. She was waiting for her Master to return. He had left to get her some "decent" clothes. Logic would dictate that she should accompany him on such an important outing and she would have if it weren't for one outstanding fact: she was currently naked.

Upon a detailed viewing of her previous garment, her master had declared it the filthiest thing he had ever seen and had it burned. She suspected he might be upset with her, possibly because of what had happened with the bath.

As it happened, master Siegfried was kind of weird about personal hygiene and hair care. She supposed that the flawless condition of his golden locks should have tipped her off. Master Siegfried liked for all his things to be clean. This included her. She'd liked her green hair, but Master had nearly scrubbed her scalp raw in his quest to reveal her natural raven tones. Then he had continued on to the rest of her body. It was quite pleasant at first, his hands caressing her naked flesh, but then he started in earnest. Her naturally pale skin was still a pink from the thorough scrubbing. This was probably the cleanest she had ever been in her entire life. It couldn't be healthy. Even Tira knew that a protective layer of dirt was part of the body's natural defense against disease. They would most likely be struck down with plague any day now. She had tried to explain this to him and had even dared to try to fight him off. Hence the reason she was tied up naked.

And now her nose itched.

Itch, itch, itch. It was very irritating.

She bent at the waist pressing her face into the sheets and rubbing it against them.

Mmm, that was much better.

She then became aware of someone else in the room. She turned her head towards the door to reveal her master with a big stupid grin on his big stupid face.

"Enjoying yourself?" he quipped.

Tira pouted at him. "Master!"

Still chuckling he came over and untied her. "Here, this is for you."

He handed her a wrapped package. Upon opening it revealed a red doublet and tights, as well as two sets of underwear and a nightie. She quickly donned the panties, which were a little fancier than she was used to, and, seeing as it was nearly nightfall,slipped the nightie on over her head. She would try out the rest in the morning.

Tira caught a look at Siegfried out of the corner of her eye; he looked ironically disappointed that she was making use of the clothes he'd just purchased. But she was tired of being naked.

The nightie was quite short, falling near mid-hip and she was surprised to find that it suited her rather well. She wondered if Master Siegfried had chosen it for that reason. She knew that she didn't conform to the contemporary standards of beauty. She was too lean and scrawny. Contemporary fashion leaned towards a more...robust figure. She had never really cared before. As long as she pleased her master it didn't matter to her what others thought of her appearance.

Master Siegfried was different though. She wanted him to view her as an attractive woman instead of just a tool, as had her previous masters. She thought he did, judging from the way he kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, as he was doing now. She hoped he liked what he saw. Tira had certainly liked what she had seen of him. Tira blushed a little. Once he had finished washing her (and tying her up) he had taken his own bath, which she closely observed. He was certainly more pleasing to the eye than Master Nightmare. It created a heavy, tingly sensation that settled low in her body and made her want to squirm.

While Tira had been distracted by her thoughts, Siegfried had stripped to his small clothes and was waiting patiently with some rope.

"Er..." he gestured awkwardly.

Disappointed, but not surprised, she meekly allowed her wrists to be secured to the bedpost. Then to her surprise, he tucked her in and went over to his side of the bed. Exhausted from the day's trials Tira quickly fell into a deep sleep.

0-0

Siegfried, however, was not so lucky. He lay awake for quite a while wrestling with his feelings about his new follower.

On one hand, most of the time she was quite agreeable, sweet, innocent and submissive to an almost worrying degree (Didn't she have a will of her own? Well, she hadn't wanted a bath; he guessed that was something.) On the other hand, there were the times she was trying to kill him. At those times she was like a completely different person, wholly malevolent and bent on his destruction; which made his attraction to her all the more problematic, not least because, when faced with her darker side, he tended to overreact. For example, dragging her five miles by her hair.

Perhaps she was possessed? Cursed with some diabolic affliction? He should consult with the village priest. Tomorrow was the Sabbath in any case. Despite his many misadventures, Siegfried's faith in the redemptive powers of the Church remained, and he still attended when he could.

Mind made up, he had just started to nod off when Tira whimpered in her sleep and tugged at her bonds, trying to move towards him. With a resigned sigh he moved to comfort her. He really was too nice to her. She settled down at almost the exact moment they made contact. She snuggled into his much larger frame. Siegfried manfully overcame a sudden rush of lust for his attractive, trusting and defenseless bed-mate until eventually, after several hours, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Tira Goes to Church

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the Fifth:**

 **In Which Tira Goes to Church**

 **Still don't own.**

* * *

Unusually Tira woke before her Master. He was holding her in his sleep. It felt nice having his arms around her. Then his hands moved upwards, cupping her breasts. She emitted a sharp gasp of surprise. That also felt kind of nice. She blushed rather fetchingly; pity no one could see it.

Unfortunately nature was calling; rather urgently.

"Master," she whispered.

There was no response.

"Master," she said at her normal volume.

Still no response.

"Master!" she yelled and kicked him with her heel.

"Hmm?" He let her go and started to wake.

"Master, I have to pee!"

Groggy, he reached over to where she was tied and after a couple of tries set her free.

Tira leapt from the bed, quickly snatched the bucket from beneath the bed and moved to the far corner of the room where she didn't think Master could see her.

Siegfried blinked sleepily. _Wha?_ he thought. He looked out of the window. It appeared to be morning.

Better get up then. He sat up and looked around. Spotting his clothes and armor he got up and started to put them on.

By then Tira had finished with her 'business' and was trying on the clothes Master had purchased for her the previous day. The red doublet was slightly too large and hung off her in a baggy fashion, her modest chest rendered virtually undetectable. The light tan breeches clung tightly to her hips, but loosened as they went further down before proofing out slightly where she tucked them into her boots. The overall effect looked rather androgynous on Tira's slight form, resembling either a very feminine young boy or a equally boyish looking girl. It was an unexpected change after her new nightie, which had accentuated her feminine qualities rather than hiding them. The difference was striking enough to make her wonder what Master was thinking. It was almost as though he wanted the be the only one to see her as a woman.

"Master, how do I look?"

"Good," he answered noncommittally. Perhaps that would help him keep his mind out of her pants.

Tira perked up a bit. She wasn't entirely satisfied with the outfit, preferring clothing that flaunted what femininity she possessed rather than covering it up. She liked the way it made men hesitate when they first saw her; it made them easier to kill. But right now, Master was the one she needed to please, so if he liked this, then it was probably fine.

Meanwhile, Siegfried was feeling his chin. Did he need to shave this morning or could it wait another day? He decided it could wait. He retied Tira to the bed and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

He returned later with two bowls of lukewarm porridge. He ate his, then not wanting to spoon feed her, freed Tira and cautiously watched her eat.

Once she had finished she stood up and offered him her hands submissively. He re-secured her belt-tie. He had a thought. How was he going to take Tira into the church without anyone noticing? He suspected that bringing a bound young woman to Sunday service would raise a few disapproving eyebrows. In the end he decided he didn't need to do anything; it wasn't like he lived here so what the townspeople thought didn't really matter.

0-0

Tira was starting to get bored. At first it had been rather interesting. She'd never been to a church service before. This was actually the first time she had even been inside a church. It was quite impressive, what with all the stained glass windows and the silver and gold trinkets scattered about the altar. And the singing! She liked singing. She had wanted to sing along but she hadn't known the words. Master Siegfried had but he wasn't doing it right. Singing with such a dour look on one's face oughtn't be allowed. Then she looked around and most of the other people had similar expressions. It puzzled her. Was she the weird one? Previous experience led her to believe that yes, she probably was. Then the music stopped and an odd little man in a bathrobe and a funny hat started talking. He went on for quite a while. Tira couldn't understand what the man was saying but it couldn't have been very interesting because Master looked like he was trying not to fall asleep. Then the music started up again and the people lined up to get a biscuit from the hat man, along with a single sip of wine from a large chalice. It didn't seem like much of a snack to her, but no one complained so Tira kept her objections to herself. She filed into the line behind Master who was last. Once he had finished his snack master asked started talking to the hat man. Tira frowned. She really needed to get Master to teach her how to speak German.

0-0

"Excuse me, Father?" Siegfried asked.

"Yes, my son?" responded the priest.

"Do you know anything of healing?"

"A bit, my son, why do you ask?"

"My companion over there," he pointed Tira out, "suffers from an odd condition." He paused to consider his words carefully. "She appears to be off two minds."

"She's a typical woman then?" the priest chuckled then quickly stopped at the knight's serious expression.

"No, Father. She seems to literally have two minds, separate and distinct, as if there were two people inside her. One a rather innocent girl, the other a kill-crazed harridan. I fear she may be afflicted with a demon."

The priest slowly took this in. "That is a very serious claim my son. May I examine the lady in question?"

"Of course. Tira!" he called her over.

The girl made her way over with an apprehensive look on her face. "Oui Maitre?"(Yes, Master?)

The priest raised a questioning eyebrow.

"She doesn't speak German," the knight explained.

"Master?" the priest specified.

Siegfried blushed slightly in embarrassment. "It's complicated."

"If you say so, my son." The priest moved towards Tira. She flinched and tried to hide behind her master.

"It's okay Tira, he just wants to have a look at you. It won't hurt," he reassured.

Still nervous, Tira lets the priest approach, ready to bolt at the first sign of anything she didn't like.

"Ah, good morning, my child. I'm Father Albenson. How are you today?" Without waiting for an answer he put a hand on her shoulder.

The change was nearly instantaneous.

The previously docile young girl suddenly snarled and lunged at the holy man. Siegfried managed to grab her before contact was made, lifting her into the air, her legs flailing uselessly.

"Fa fingrene fra mig, du Gud Opdaemmet bornlokker! Jeg'll draebe dig!" (Get your hands off me you god dammed pederast! I'll kill you!)

"I take it this is what you were talking about?" the priest noted calmly, ignoring the angry, snarling girl thrashing about in the knight's grip.

"Yes, Father," he replied, sounding strained. Tira was really quite strong for her size.

Then as abruptly as it started the fit ended. Tira went limp and sagged into the knight's arms.

"Maiter?"(Master?) she asked shakily a few seconds later.

"Remarkable!" concluded the priest. "I've never seen anything like that."

Siegfried returned his confused follower to the ground. "Can you do anything for her?" he asked.

"Doubt it," replied the priest. "Doesn't seem like possession. Demons usually speak Latin and vomit all over everything. Terrible mess. No, what your friend has is a purely mundane affliction. That is to say, it is of earthly origin and thus falls outside of my purview. I could recommend a good healer if you like."

* * *

 **Well, as you can see the story kind of stopped writing itself. Never the less I shall persevere! Although as previously mentioned, feedback makes me do more work. So no feedback Equals working on other things or, more likely, me getting reaquainted with my PS2. Yes, I said it Next-Gen is a lie! Vive la diference!**

 **(or something. :p)**


	6. Tira Sees a Doctor

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the sixth**

 **In which Tira sees a doctor**

 **Don't own?**

* * *

"Have you tried having sex with her?"

Siegfried spit the herbal tea he'd been drinking all over himself.

"What!"

Tira looked over from where she was sitting in her underwear being examined by the elderly woman. She didn't understand what was just said but it certainly got a reaction from Master. She really needed to get him to teach her the language.

"Sex my boy, surly you've heard of it?"

"Of course I've heard of it! What does it have to do with her problem?"

The shriveled old crone gave him a toothy grin. "A good roll in the hay is good for all sorts of problems, it relieves stress and gets the blood circulating. It feels good and it's good for you, so why not?"

Siegfried was stunned into silence. He was going to strangle that blasted priest.

The woman continued. "She's a bit on the scrawny side, I'll admit, but she's really quite pretty and I can tell from the way she follows you around like a puppy that she fancies you."

"Qu'este-ce qu'elle dit, maitre?"(What is she saying, Master?) Tira interjected. "Pourquoi etes-vous si red?" (Why are you so red?)

"Jumais l'esprit il Tira's pas imprtant." (Never mind, Tira, it's not important.)

"Si vous le dites, maitre." (If you say so Master.)

He turned back to the healer.

"Is that your professional diagnosis? That I should fuck her and that will make everything better?" There was no way she could possibly be serious.

The old woman shrugged. "Couldn't hurt."

Siegfried pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There, there, give it a try and if it doesn't work, come back and we'll try something else."

To say Siegfried was upset would be an understatement. What kind of healer was this old bat? Had he got the wrong house? He was about to express his displeasure at her advice with a ding 'round the ear-hole when a voice came from the house proper:

"Mother, has anyone come by? Father Albenson said he sent a couple here for treatment and I didn't see anyone outside."

The old woman made a very 'Drat, foiled again' sort of expression as a somewhat younger woman entered the clinical area.

"Ah, hello," the new woman greeted upon seeing her visitors. "I'll be with you in a moment." she said politely before turning to her mother. "What have I told you about bothering the patients?"

"Weren't bothering," she replied "Just offering an alternative diagnosis."

"I've asked you not to do that, you don't have the training."

The old woman spat on the floor, much to the younger one's dismay. "A pox on your 'training'! Your father shouldn't of send you off to that fancy school. Put strange ideas in your head! That's why you're still not properly married at your age! It's disgraceful!" she concluded with a huff and stormed out.

The woman then turned to the couple, apparently unfazed by the outburst. "Hello, I'm Angela. Father Albertson was able to give me the basic gist of your problem, but I'd like to hear it from the two of you, if you don't mind."

Siegfried shrugged, more than a little relieved. "It's like I told the priest, it's as if she has two minds. One's a fairly naive young girl and the other is some kind of crazed killer."

"Hmm." the healer looked thoughtful and turned to Tira. "And how do you feel?"

Tira tilted her head to the side "Sikken?"

"She doesn't speak German, try French." interjected Siegfried.

"Pouvez-vous me comprenez maintenant?" (Can you understand me now?)

Tira nodded.

"Hello," she started gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" Tira returned.

I'm Angela Bluecher, the town healer."

"Who was that old woman?"

"That was my mother, she keeps interfering with my patients."

"Seems like a handful."

"Yes." the healer admitted with a slight smile. "She kind of is. But we're not here to talk about my problems. We're here to talk about you."

Tira looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry, it won't be that bad, I just want to talk to the other you."

Tira shook her head. "No, you can't. She's the bad one! I don't want to! Master, don't let her..."

Siegfried stepped in between the two women and put his hands on her shoulders, looking her directly in the eyes. "Tira," Angela noted the almost hypnotic effect the knight had on the girl. "I won't let you hurt anyone." he said in reassuring tones.

Tira nodded in acceptance. Siegfried re-secured her restraints and motioned for her to sit in his lap so he could keep a hold of her better.

This earned a raised eyebrow from Angela. What exactly was the relationship between these two? Maybe her mother was on to something? A moment later she chided herself for thinking such a ridiculous thing.

"Okay," she re-focused on the patient. Tira, can you bring out your...other?"

The change was almost instantaneous. Tira's expression went from pensive to malevolent in the blink of an eye. She immediately lunged at the healer, who took a few paces back in surprise. Siegfried tightened his grip and held fast. Tira wasn't going anywhere. She thrashed around violently all the same, for the look of the thing before settling down.

"So what do you want, 'Master'?" she said in a raspy, mocking voice.

"I think a better question would be what do _you_ want?" Angela asked.

"Huh?" Tira looked confused. No one had ever asked her that before. Not her teachers in the Bird of Passage and certainly not Master Nightmare. What she wanted didn't really matter, did it? This must be a trick! "I want him to die!"

"Not happening." Siegfried interjected.

"Why?" the healer continued, ignoring him.

"Vengeance for Master Nightmare!"

Angela was taken aback. "Does she mean..."

"Yes," Siegfried responded to her unfinished question. "That Nightmare."

Angela recalled the horrible tale told about the Azure Knight. Could it be that they were true? "Then she's..."

"His servant, yes."

"But why?"

"Let's just say I believe in second chances," he responded, sounding a lot more noble than he actually felt, given his unacknowledged desires and the rather distracting way she was squirming in his lap.

Angela was stunned. She stared at both of them for an uncomfortably long time.

"Hello?" interjected Tira. "Still crazy."

The healer realized how unprofessional she was being. She shook off her misgivings. "Right." She had to focus. Who these people were was irrelevant right now, they needed her help. Although how exactly to go about that was giving her some trouble.

"Right," she repeated. "So you liked Master Nightmare?"

"He was ruthless and unnecessarily cruel, but at least he understood our needs."

"What needs were these, exactly?"

"The kill. Nothing excites us like it. We _NEED_ it! Makes us feel alive." Tira started struggling again, this time quite fiercely. The knight maintained his grip, however and seeing that she wasn't going anywhere Tira passed out again, slumping into her master's arms.

Angela looked thoughtful.

"Well?" he queried. "Did that help?"

"Perhaps, I can mix you a potion to keep her calm, but it has some rather unpleasant side effects so it's not really a permanent solution." She thought for a few minutes more. "What we need is to find some was to curb her murderous impulses..."

"She said it was for the thrill, so could it be replaced by something else?"

"Yes, that could work..."

"Master?" Tira chose that moment to regain consciousness.

Siegfried patted her head. "Good work."

Tira perked up a bit from hearing that and smiled at him.

Angela had an inkling of what a good replacement might be but not wanting to sound like her mother, she decided to see if these two would figure it out on there own. "Hang on a second while I get you that potion." Hopefully it wouldn't take them too long.

* * *

 **Another chapter down, six out of ?**

 **Anyway, merry Christmas, Happy New Year and all that.**

 **Meant to post this a week or so ago but managed to get "The sick", so I had a shitty holiday. Then for a while there was a Walrus living in my office. No, I'm not going to explain.**

 **Anywho,**

 **Ta.**


	7. Tira is intoxicated and Siegfried is mol

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the Seventh**

 **In Which Tira is Intoxicated and Siegfried gets Molested**

 **I still don't own Soul Calibur**

* * *

"Maa~ste~r."

Siegfried was trying to ignore an unusually affectionate Tira.

"Maa~ste~r."

The "calming potion" appeared to contain a not insignificant amount of alcohol, at least if his follower's behavior was any indication.

"Maa~ste~r."

He was carrying her to the inn on his back; she had insisted on a piggyback ride when walking in a straight line proved beyond her current capacity. It appeared Tira was kind of a lightweight.

He felt a sudden warmth on his ear followed quickly by a wetness.

"Tira, did you just lick my ear?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup!" she responded with a giggle.

"Why?"

"Dunno! Felt like it!" she explained before playfully burying her face into his long blond hair.

Siegfried ruthlessly stamped down on his growing arousal. He wasn't certain whether to be grateful or annoyed that his armor prevented him from feeling her wriggling against his back.

Then she started in on the back of his neck, licking and nibbling in a most distracting manner.

"Tira, stop that." he ordered with an almost imperceptible quaver in his voice.

"Don'wanna," she giggled then licked his other ear.

The knight gritted his teeth. She had no idea what that was doing to him. It was taking all of his willpower to stop himself from pressing her up against the wall of the nearest convenient building and having his way with her. _She doesn't understand what she's doing._ he told himself. Acting on his desires would be wrong, Tira wasn't in control of her actions.

"Master, you have too much hair," Tira interjected cutely, interrupting his ruminations. She blew it out of her face and crinkled her nose. "It smells nice though," she paused. "But not like, in a girly way or anything, just like, clean...mmm, soapy."

Thankfully they were almost back to the inn and Tira was starting to nod off. She was asleep by the time they arrived back at their room.

"Hey, wake up. We're here," Siegfried said with a poke.

"Ahrumbah+ _snort_ +." was her articulate response.

"Hey, you need to change into your nightclothes."

"Mhmgarble blah." Tira started to pull at her clothes.

"Not like that, you'll tear them, hold on I'll-" He went about assisting her. He'd seen her naked before, so logically he shouldn't be bothered by it now, but he was anyway, embarrassed and aroused.

He started by removing her boots, not a problem. Then her breaches, revealing long lean legs with just enough muscle...

He shook off that line of thought. The panties could stay, so he moved on to her top.

"Tira," he motioned for her to raise her arms.

"Mmm," she confirmed before following instructions.

The knight swallowed nervously before proceeding, pulling the red tunic up and over her head, revealing more of her pale porcelain skin, tight stomach and toned physique.

All that remained was the bra. He gave another nervous gulp and tried to convince himself that it wasn't a big deal. They were just tits, he'd seen tits before. He'd even seen these particular ones yesterday, but this was different somehow. The fact that she was so out of it made it feel a bit illicit. Then Tira frowned sleepilly at the garment and removed it herself, much to Siegfried's momentary releif before he realized that he was now staring directly at Tira's bare breasts. Her perfectly shaped hand-full sized alabaster breasts. Flushing red he quickly turned away to get her nightclothes.

Once he had wrestled her into her nightie he secured her to the headboard by her wrists. Better safe than sorry. He let out a sigh; he really enjoyed that more than he should have.

Tira was fast asleep. Siegfried found himself at a loss for something to do. It was only five o'clock according to the clock in the town square. He hated not having anything to do. He shrugged and went downstairs for dinner.

0-0

When he returned to the room he found his companion still in a deep, deep sleep. She had curled herself up into a little ball against the headboard. She had a slightly distressed look on her face. Siegfried gave her a pat on the head and her expression eased into a gentle smile. Was it weird that she seemed so attached to him after such a short time? He supposed she had been in a particularly vulnerable state at the time. Deciding not to think about it right now, he doffed his armor and got ready for bed.

0-0

That night Siegfried had a strange dream.

He'd been practicing with the lance, which was in itself rather odd, since he almost never used one, preferring his zweihander. Tira had been helping him. She stood on a raised platform and held out rings of varying sizes for him to spear with his lance. It wasn't the way you were supposed to do that. The ring holder had a very good chance of being accidentally run through. Tira was obviously less than concerned given what she was wearing, or rather not wearing. The garment, if such a brief collection of fabric qualified as a garment, was very distracting. So it wasn't a huge surprise when he missed his target and stabbed her through the midsection. She took it well, tensing as her chest heaved with a small, pleased sound. Unconcerned, Siegfried withdrew the lance. Tira's wound closed up immediately and the exercise proceeded, the process repeating over and over and over.

It was very odd.

0-0

"Maa~ste~r."

Siegfried groaned and tried to roll over. His eyes popped open when he realized he couldn't. A quick survey of the situation revealed the cause of his immobility. He had been tied spread-eagle to the bed. And it seemed he had misplaced his pajamas.

"Good Morning, 'Master'." rasped an unwelcome voice.

Standing at the base of the bed stood Tira, but not. The cruel smile on her face was a more than clear indication of who was in control at this particular moment.

"That lady got me thinking. What is it I want?" she asked in a smokey voice. As he wondered where she was going with this the girl started to crawl up the bed, giving him an excellent view of her 'attributes' and sensuously running her thumbs along the inside of his thighs.

When her head was even with his waist she looked him right in his bewildered eyes. "I want you." she stated flatly and took him into her mouth.

Siegfried was engulfed in a feeling of hot, wet bliss before crashing back into the waking world.

0-0

Jerking upright he took a frantic look around the room. The full moon bathed the room in its silvery glow, revealing Tira next to him, still securely tied.

"...Master?" she inquired groggily, sleepy head rising from her pillow.

"It's nothing." he replied after a few confused moments. "Just a dream."

The girl gave him a little nod before quickly returning to slumber.

It was then that Siegfried noticed how uncomfortably sticky his pajamas were.

"Lord grant me strength." he said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **Kind of short but I've been sick for most of the last several weeks.**

 **As always more reviews equal higher priority so, you know, leave one, 'kay?**


	8. Siegfried gets caught

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the Eighth:**

 **In which Siegfried gets caught**

 **If I owned Soul Calibur things would be different.**

* * *

The next morning Siegfried awoke a little bit after dawn. A little late for him, but he hadn't slept well.

Not having anything in particular to do, he indulged in a bit of a lie in. His eyes came to rest on Tira's slumbering form. Not intentionally, he told himself; that was just the most comfortable position for his head, that's all. Not pining at all, nope, not him. Eventually he might even believe it. Badly needing a distraction, the knight forced his mind onto other matters. What he was going to do now, for example. It was one thing to devote your entire being towards a goal but quite another to actually achieve it.

Soul Edge was gone, he was free. So now what? He hadn't actually expected to survive his quest, so having done so he was at something of a loss. A sidelong glance reminded him of his new responsibilities. As Tira's master he had certain obligations. The girl, as if sensing his thoughts gave a breathy sigh.

"Ooo, master..." she cooed, scrunching up into a little ball.

 _No, bad thoughts,_ he admonished himself.

What had he just been thinking about? Oh, right, the Future. He could always return home. He was pretty sure his mother was still alive. He sent the occasional letter and sent money when he could spare it, not that he had ever received a response; he moved around to much for that. He once again glanced at the girl by his side. Tira's presence complicated matters somewhat. Until she was relieved of her affliction, or at least gained some measure of control, she was much too dangerous to, as it were, bring home to mother.

To the knight's credit the possibility of just abandoning the girl to her own devices never entered his mind. Like it or not he was her Master, he was responsible for her well being as well as keeping her from harming anyone else. He remembered the bandits. Well, anyone that didn't deserve it, he amended.

 _And of course you want to bone her, enthusiastically and repeatedly,_ supplied his libido.

 _That too,_ he agreed. _Er, wait, that's not-_

 _Too late._

 _Dammit._

With a sigh Siegfried rose from the bed. It would probably be for the best if he got out of the room for a while. He shrugged on a shirt and breeches and with a last look at his _sleeping, helpless, vulnerable, submissive, very attractive roommate who would probably do anything he wanted if he just..._ inserted his libido again.

 _Stop that._

He headed down to the kitchens to get some breakfast.

0-0

On his way back from the kitchens he heard a commotion going on in the lobby. As he drew closer he recognized a familiar voice:

"I said, I. WOULD. LIKE. A. ROOM. PLEASE." The words were in English, spoken slowly and loudly for the hard of thinking with the offended arrogance that only the very rich could pull off convincingly.

Siegfried's ears pricked up. It couldn't be her, could it? With growing trepidation he sidled along the wall to peek into the room. Shit, it was her! As long as he could avoid her seeing him, he could be packed up and on the road in fifteen minutes. Maybe a bit longer now that he had Tira with him. He slowly tried to sidle his way past her to the stairs and up to his room. She hadn't seen him yet he could-

"Ah, Siegfried, you speak this beastly language. Come tell this horrible little man that I would like to rent his least filthy room."

The Knight pinched the bridge of his nose and let loose the mother of all sighs. "Hello Lady Valentine," he greeted with pained resignation in his slightly accented English. The Lady Isabella "Ivy" Valentine graciously acknowledged him with a supercilious eyebrow. Siegfried had made the acquaintance of the Lady Valentine on several occasions. She was one of the many warriors questing for the soul edge, either to destroy it or to possess its power. With Ivy it was often hard to tell which. He knew very little about her except that she was a vicious fighter and a skilled alchemist. Or at least she said she was skilled, and since she still had her own eyebrows, Siegfried was inclined to believe her.

"The Lady would like a room." He explained to the proprietor.

"Yes, I had gathered that young man, I'm not entirely stupid you know."

"Sorry sir. Then what seems to be the problem?"

"We don't serve her kind here."

"The English? They're not that bad once you get used to them."

"No, not that. We don't serve whores," he whispered "Tell her the brothel's on the other end of town. I run a respectable establishment here."

"Ah." Not wishing to see the old man disemboweled, Siegfried decided not relay this to Ivy. She was decently dressed for a change, or as decent as Ivy could be anyway. She had forgone her usual...harness...thing in favor of a...probable dress. Ivy wearing clothes? Would wonders never cease? She probably thought she was being indiscreet. A futile effort, as Ivy would stand out no matter what she wore, up to and including a burlap sack. She was intimidatingly attractive She'd always reminded Siegfried of one of those spiders that ate their mates. "Actually, she's not a prostitute," he replied. "She just dresses like..."The knight made a vague gesture at the lady in question. "that."

"Well, I suppose I'll take your word on this, sir. But any funny business and you're both out on your asses."

With a nod Siegfried turned back to the lady. "That's sorted out, anything else I can help you with?" he said out of politeness without actually meaning it.

Unsurprisingly Ivy ignored the knight's obvious reluctance. "Yes, I rather think you can." He pulled a face. "Don't be like that." she continued. "It's nothing too arduous."

"If it has anything to do with Soul Edge, forget about it. It's gone. I destroyed it myself not two days past."

Ivy raised her exquisite eyebrow. "I assume you have proof?"

"Nightmare's body is up at the castle if you want to look. Soul Edge and Soul Calibur just sort of...dissolved into the aether."

"I trust you can show me the way?"

"What?"

"Surely you don't expect a fragile woman such as myself to brave the rugged trail unescorted?" she fluttered her lashes at him in a flirty way.

 _Dear Lord_ , he thought. _Is she flirting with me?_ The knight swallowed nervously and tried to look inedible. "Er...I actually had other plans..."

Ivy made a sort of 'tsk' noise with her tongue and leaned toward him a bit, incidentally giving him quite a good look at her cleavage. Alarms were sounding in Siegfried's head telling him to run, run for his life! "Um, um..." he dithered. Then inspiration struck. "Hey, is that a ninja?" he pointed back over Ivy's shoulder.

The lady's face turned sour and mumbling something under her breath that sounded like "Is that bitch still following me?" she turned away. Seeing nothing she turned back to find that the knight had fled.

She grinned to herself. It was so cute when they thought they could get away.

0-0

Tira awoke groggily when her master entered the room in a rush and started frantically stuffing his belongings into his saddlebags.

"Master?" she inquired.

"Ah, Tira," he quickly untied her and stuffed the rope into his pocket. "Get dressed, we're leaving."

It sounded rather urgent, so she contained her curiosity. If master wanted to leave then who was she to question? She quickly shimmied out of her nightgown, briefly distracting her master with the somehow sensuous movement. He gave his head a quick shake to get himself back on track.

Beneath the surface Tira's other self gave a mental smirk. _He wants us,_ it whispered. Tira ignored the voice's unusually helpful comment and continued dressing, but filed it away for later analysis.

Several minutes later, the duo was ready to go when disaster struck.

"Ah, good," commented a strange woman who had somehow appeared at the door, pleased. "We should leave for the castle as soon as possible."

Tira gave him a befuddled look when Master sat down on the bed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Yes, Lady Valentine," he moaned hopelessly, head in hands.

Tira looked confusedly at the woman's smug grin.

* * *

 **Kind of short but like I've said before this isn't really very high on my list of priorities. As always reviews can help change that.**


	9. Tira makes Ivy Mad

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the Ninth**

 **In Which Tira makes Ivy Mad**

 **I SO don't own Soul Calibur**

* * *

Tira was pretty sure she didn't like the woman standing in the doorway of the room she shared with her master. The woman's appearance would best be described by a series of incoherent sputtering noises followed by a long, tongue-wagging wolf howl, and punctuated with a bit of panting and leg thumping, just for good measure. Taller than her by several inches and voluptuous to boot, the stranger made Tira feel even more scrawny and boyish than usual.

"And who might this be?" the stranger asked, ignoring Tira and speaking directly to Siegfried. "She hardly seems your type," she demurred, running her hands surreptitiously over her torso. "Best you could do on short notice, Sigg?"

Tira bristled. Who did this bitch think she was to refer to her master so flippantly? She needed a lesson in respect! Tira let loose a snarl in the back of her throat

0-0

Siegfried had been about to answer when suddenly, without any warning Tira let loose a snarl and charged at Ivy. Caught off guard and flat-footed he was unable to intercept her. However he needn't have worried – well, not about Ivy anyway.

The noblewoman easily avoided Tira's clumsy charge, drawing her signature weapon, the snake-sword Valentine, and morphing it into whip mode. With a flick of the wrist, she deftly side stepped her attacker and ensnared her ankle. With a sharp jerk, she pulled the girl's legs out from under her, sending the smaller girl nearly vertical.

Siegfried winced. Tira had taken the fall badly, landing mostly on her face. The fight was effectively over, but Ivy was far from done with this little upstart. No one attacked her without feeling dire consequences.

The alchemist stalked over to her groaning opponent and pressed her boot down on the back of the fallen girl's neck, pinning her in place. Ivy licked her lips in anticipation as she glared down the long line of her leg at her pinned prey. This was her favorite part. She brought the whip down sharply across the helpless girl's back.

Tira screamed in pain and Ivy hummed with satisfaction. It was a good scream, she quite liked the sound of it. So she hit her again. And again. And again and again and again until she was panting breathelessly, chest heaving and straining against her bodice, flushed and giddy with savoring Tira's suffering. The former servant of darkness was by this point wailing incessantly.

"Please, please, no more!" she managed to choke out between wracking sobs.

Siegfried had moved to stop Ivy before his follower was permanently damaged, but Ivy pinned him in place with a glare so baleful that he suddenly decided it was best that the girls work this out between themselves. After all, Tira had attacked first. Maybe this would teach her some self control.

Now in full lather, Ivy yanked Tira up by her hair. Tira squealed and writhed, trying to free herself and failing.

"Don't even think about it," Ivy purred in her ear dangerously, reaching around to prod the pert mound of Tira's breast with the handle of her whip. "I'm not through with you yet, minx." Ivy flung Tira at Siegfried. "Make yourself useful and hold her up. Your little tramp needs a spanking to teach her some manners."

Tira gave her master a pleading look.

"Ivy, I think that's eno-" Ivy cracked her whip inches from his nose accompanied by a look that promised a great deal of suffering as well as the loss of an eye if he persisted.

"Sorry," he muttered in Tira's ear, "but… you sort of brought this on yourself."

Unable to quite look her in the eye, he forced Tira's head down, bending her forward and presenting her posterior for punishment. Frightened, Tira tried to squirm away, and Siegfried was forced to yank her arms up behind her back, forcing her head down against her chest, the back of her neck braced against his stomach. "It's for your own good, you know," he said, trying to make it sound like any of this had been his idea.

In the meantime Ivy had been searching the room for a suitable implement and was pleasantly surprised to discover in one dusty corner of the room a switch, possibly for the correction of unruly children. She gave it a few test swings. _Yes_ , she thought, _this will do nicely._

Ivy returned to the whimpering girl and nodded approvingly at Siegfried. It was so refreshing when people knew how to obey without having to be told. She'd always known she and Sigg were on the same wavelength – one of these days she'd have to think up a few creative ways to prove it to him.

"Almost ready," she said in a syrupy sing-song. "Just one more thing." Setting aside her newfound toy, Ivy slid her fingertips under Tira's waistband, then plunged her hands down into her breeches to cup her buttocks. Fingers splayed, she squeezed teasingly. Tira squeaked and jerked instinctively away, but restrained as she was, succeeded only in straining her neck and jamming her face into her own cleavage. Ivy dragged her breeches down her thighs, taking her small clothes with them and leaving her naked from navel to knees. The Lady gave her bare bottom a playful slap, grinning wolfishly as Tira squeaked again. _Hmm,_ she thought, _not much cushion there, mostly muscle_. It meant she wouldn't be able to hit as hard, which made her pout a bit, but it also meant endurance, which turned her pout into a wicked leer.

"Isabella…" admonished Siegfried.

"Pfft!," Ivy replied. That was Siegfreid to a tee, no appreciation for the finer things in life. Still, the day was ticking away, so better get on with it. She took a few more practice swings, enjoying the almost musical swish as it cut the air, before lining up her strike, winding back and…

Tira howled as a line of stinging fire seared her backside, struggling hard to escape her master's grasp. He held firm, pressing his lips into a tight line as he tried not to enjoy the way her struggle forced her head down to bump and nudge against the treacherous beginnings of an erection.

Then came the second strike, harder than the first, then a third, a fourth, a fifth, Ivy baring her teeth hungrily as she watched welt after throbbing red welt blossom on virgin white skin.

Tira was barely struggling now, but continued to jerk reflexively with each rhythmic blow – six, seven, eight, nine – torturing Siegfried until he had to bite down viciously on the inside of his cheek to keep control.

"I'm sorry!" Tira wailed, her small breasts smacking her face each time the swinging switch smacked into her aching flesh. "I'm sorry!"

A tenth blow, an eleventh, twelfth, thirteenth. Tira shrieked. Siegfried groaned quietly. Ivy giggled wildly, her eyes a little too wide.

"I won't do it ever again!" Tira cried.

Fourteenth.

"I won't do it ever again, what?" taunted Ivy.

Fifteenth.

"Mistress! I won't ever do it again mistress!"

Five more blows fell in rapid succession. Then… nothing.

Siegfried looked up, torn between relief and dismay, to watch Ivy tugging Tira's pants back up her legs. Her eyes lingered on Tira's quivering backside and her tongue teased at her lower lip, as though she'd like to run it along the angry red stripes she'd left in Tira's skin. Instead she pulled the breeches back up over Tira's hips and gave her bottom a final brisk pat to remember her by. Tira whimpered.

"That ought to do it," she pronounced in an almost jaunty voice.

Siegfried gratefully released Tira's arms and backed away, for all the good it did. She instantly flung herself at him, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and clung to his frame like a baby monkey. The knight, taken off guard stumbled back into the bed and fell into a sitting position. Tira brought her knees up, positioning herself in his lap and sniffling into his neck as he hesitatingly tried to comfort her, desperately wishing he was wearing his armor - maybe it would protect him from the soft heat now pressed relentlessly against the straining bulge in his breeches.

Ivy, as though reading his mind, shot him a knowing grin and a conspiratory wink that made him blush furiously, but in an uncharacteristic show of mercy, she declined to comment. Instead, glowing with an almost post-orgasmic glow, she smoothed down her disheveled clothes and took a seat in the room's only chair, crossing her legs daintily.

"So," she said conversationally, "who's your friend?"

0-0

Tira ignored the discussion that followed, concentrating on her master's comforting presence. She wiped away her lingering tears with her sleeve. Occasionally Master would stroke her back or run his fingers through her hair. It calmed her down considerably, enough to realize that she was all kinds of confused. That had been a terrible ordeal but towards the end it had started to feel somehow right. And then, it had almost started to feel good. Really good. And that wasn't right! Punishment wasn't supposed to feel good! She hadn't liked it while it was happening but now, in the aftermath she had a strange craving for more that made her want to spread her legs wider and press herself harder into Master's lap. What was wrong with her?

Maybe if Master were to punish her like that…

The thought of Master standing behind her with a switch and that same dark, hungry, slightly wild look made the heat between her legs intensify unbearably. She clung closer to Master, furtively pressing herself against his body in an instinctive effort to relieve the inexplicable ache. The contact sent a dizzying heat sizzling through her body. As she ground down, she met unexpected resistance - something hard and hot, that seemed to fit just right against her body. Too right to resist. Cautiously, she did it again. And again and again…

Siegfried, meanwhile, had been attempting to explain his relationship with Tira to Ivy without making himself sound like a villainous lecher taking advantage of a confused young girl. He didn't think he was quite succeeding – mostly because it was too difficult to string words together into coherent sentences with Tira whimpering and squirming in his lap. In fact, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate with the way her hips were moving so deliberately against something else that was getting harder and harder...

Gritting his teeth, he dug his fingers into her back, hoping she would get the message and sit still. Instead, Tira gave a sharp little gasp accompanied by a reflexive jerk, and then, if anything, the squirming got worse. And more rhythmic. His eyes nearly rolled back in his skull with each little shift of her hips against his now painfully hard shaft.

At a complete loss as to what else to do, Siegfried cleared his throat helplessly and just kept talking in Ivy's general direction.

"… you see ,,,after Nightmare fell, she was lost…"

Tira's small, searching fingers threaded into his hair, scratching tantalizingly along the nape of his neck.

"…I couldn't just leave her... ah! – ahem… alone…"

Her breasts were mashed against his chest so hard that he could feel the tight little points of her nipples through both their shirts.

"…she might have harmed herself… ohhh-r… um, someone else…"

Her hot, breathy gasps bathed his ear, electrifying his body like thousand little live wires under his skin, all of which seemed to be wired directly to his groin.

"… it was my, um… my duty! Yeah, that…um… because… you know… uh… uh… nnngh…"

In the face of this eloquence, Ivy looked on from where she was reclined in the chair; her eyebrows had been slowly but steadily climbing up her forehead for about two minutes now, her pupil's dilating with something that might have been termed lust if she weren't biting her lip as though she might burst into laughter at any moment. Siegfried noted this and tried his absolute best to think of something intelligent to say – to explain that he would stop, really he would, but that he'd been fighting this urge like a mad man for days, and unfortunately it was out of his hands now (which were currently clutching Tira's hips in a bruising grip – when did that happen…?) but when his mouth opened, all he could manage was a deep, guttural groan.

Tira keened and it was at that point that his brain officially disengaged; control of his body was ceded wholesale from one head to the other.

Without his permission, his hands drifted lower until he could feel the flex of Tira's lean, muscled thighs and buttocks under his fingers. He dug them into her flesh and began to rock her harder and faster against him, thrusting up against her in a desperate bid for more friction. Somewhere in the back of his brain floated words like duty, honor, religion, but he couldn't quite remember what they meant – they were just strings of vowels and consonants right now, much like the little noises Tira was making as she arched her back and bucked harder on his lap.

Tira was similarly lost. Her blood sang with that old familiar rush, her other was a definite presence but she strangely didn't feel any desire to kill. Somehow, in the rising heat inside her, the thought survived that if she killed Master, he'd stop thrusting that deliciously rock-hard something against her throbbing sex. The mere thought of him stopping made her want to cry. The other agreed.

Even so, something wasn't quite right. The whirling rush kept building and building, seeking release, and she knew it was there, but she couldn't find it, couldn't find it, more, more, want, want, but it wouldn't, wouldn't…

Suddenly there was another set of hands on her body, snaking down over her shoulders and into the neckline of her shirt to knead her tingling breasts.

"Something missing, minx?" Ivy purred in her ear as she pinched down viciously on Tira's nipples. "Not to worry, I know just what you need."

Siegfried didn't remember closing his eyes, but when Tira leaned slightly away from him and cried out, he opened them to see Ivy, eyes dancing with delighted desire, violently tugging and twisting at Tira's nipples, while Tira moaned and shouted incoherently, nuzzling the side of her face mindlessly into the cleft of Ivy's enormous breasts as her fingers convulsively tightened in his hair. The sight of her shivering with climax, accompanied by cries that were neither pleasure nor pain, but some illicit fusion of both, was just too much. His balls tightened and an instant later the world was lost in white heat, soft flesh still covered in too much clothing, and Tira's cries of, "Master! Ah! Master! Ah! Ah! Aaah!"…

0-0

An indeterminate amount of time later, when Siegfried had floated back down into his body, he found himself lying boneless on the bed, Tira still wrapped loosely around him in a dreamy daze. She was a beautiful sight – why had he been fighting so hard against this? He couldn't seem to remember at the moment.

He was about to slip down into a contented sleep when he noticed a shadow fall across the two of them. Wincing, he slowly turned his head to peer up at Ivy towering above them beside the bed, grinning down at the two of them like a proud mama duck whose ducklings had just learned to swim.

She gave Siegfried a congratulatory pat on the cheek, "You two _are_ fun," she grinned, or at least showed her teeth. "I'm sure you both have much to discuss, so I suppose we shall have to postpone the trip to the castle." she turned to leave. "If you need any more...assistance or perhaps just some advice, I'm just across the hall. My door is always open." and with that she sashayed out the door.

Siegfried's gaze remained fixed on the door for a few moments before he let gravity pull his head back onto the bed. It appeared Ivy had joined the party.

Tira cooed in her sleep and tightened up against him.

He decided he could worry about that later and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Finally decided on a direction for this thing. So yeah, probably going to an M rating from now on. If this seems...spicier than normal, well I had a little help from Born-of-elven-blood, whose quite a bit better at this sort of thing. Will most likely continue working with her on future chapters.**

 **And as always, leave a damn review! It's just good manners.**


	10. Tira goes on an outing

**Taming Tira**

 **Chapter the Tenth**

 **In which Tira goes on an outing**

 **I still don't own Soul Calibur, obviously.**

* * *

After a few minutes, Tira regained consciousness. For a while she laid there, limbs entwined with her Master's, silently soaking in the afterglow. She gave a contented sigh, nuzzling her cheek against Siegfried's broad chest.

" _Kill him._ " Interrupted the other. But it sounded further away than usual.

"No," she returned with a mental frown. " _I want to do that again, it was nice._ "

" _I suppose it was…pleasant,_ " it reluctantly admitted.

"So no more trying to kill Master."

"+tsk+, Fine," it relented. "For now."

At this point Tira noticed her master was waking up. Without thinking, she shuffled up his body and gave him a peck on the lips. She giggled at her boldness.

Siegfried bolted upright, pushing Tira to the floor with a squeak as she landed on her tender fundament.

"Tira?" he looked confused for a moment before it all came back to him. He flushed crimson. "Um, oh, er…"

"Master?" she questioned.

"Ahem, er, right, we should, er, Ivy's probably…let's go." He started pulling on his armor.

Tira watched him. She was confused. Had she done something wrong? Was Master upset? She meekly let him secure her wrists into the familiar belt tie before following him downstairs.

0-0

After stopping by the kitchen for some jerky, the pair arrived at the front of the inn. As Siegfried had predicted Ivy was waiting for them. He was surprised, though he really shouldn't have been, to see that she had brought a carriage. The design was unfamiliar to him, consisting of a tallish rectangular box on two wheels with a perch for a diver and possibly one other on the leading edge of the roof. Pulled by a team of two the carriage was lightly built, emphasizing speed over cargo capacity and it had rather large wheels to make it easier to cross rough terrain. (Basically it's one of those horse drawn taxis you see in Victorian London, it's an anachronism but so are magic swords, so yeah.)

"Ah, good timing you two. We've just finished hitching the horses. I trust you had a fruitful discussion?" questioned the Lady.

"Uh…" answered Siegfried noncommittally. "I've got to get a few things from the stables before we go so…" He pushed Tira toward Ivy. "Would you mind keeping an eye on her?" He left without waiting for an answer.

Ivy eyed Tira's bonds. "Oh, this won't do at all," she muttered to herself. And then proceeded to redo them more to her liking. Tira wriggled a bit as she worked, then fidgeted in the unfamiliar embrace of a rather complicated lattice of rope-work.

"There, that's much better," Ivy remarked with a satisfied nod.

Tira wasn't entirely sure about that. It pinched her in uncomfortable places and squeezed her modest breasts together making them look fuller than they actually were. Then there was the crotch-rope. It wasn't particularly tight but it rubbed at her in a rather curiously distracting manner.

It was then that Siegfried returned with his and Tira's weapons. He paused upon seeing his companion's predicament. Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, especially when Ivy was involved, he manfully ignored it and turned to Ivy, handing her Tira's ring blade.

"If there's any trouble, let her loose and give her this."

Ivy nodded. "Do you think it's necessary?"

"Probably not, but better safe than sorry."

"Alright." She turned to the carriage. "Siegfried, you'll be riding on top with my driver, Bertram." The knight noticed a small, grubby-looking but well-appointed fellow occupying the driver's seat. Why hadn't he noticed him before? "The poor man's mute so the author won't have to think of any more dialog – ahem, I mean, so he won't be very good company. And your little minx shall be joining me in the cabin," she gave Tira a leer. "Won't that be fun?"

The small girl shot her master a nervous look. He responded with a resigned shrug. It didn't make her feel any better. Why wouldn't he look her in the eye?

"Well," continued Ivy, ignoring the exchange. "Off we go!"

Siegfried sheathed his sword and clambered up to his seat next to Bertram who gave the knight a tip of his cap.

Ivy went up the short ladder to the passenger compartment, leaving Tira to wonder how she was expected to do that with her arms bound behind her back. The question was answered a moment later as the noblewoman simply took hold of the back of Tira's rope harness and with a grunt hauled her bodily up into the carriage. Tira squealed, partially in surprise and partially because the maneuver caused her entire body weight to be supported by the crotch-rope.

Siegfried turned to the driver. "Is she always like this?"

Bertram returned a solemn nod.

Meanwhile on the inside of the cabin Ivy sat down on the lushly appointed cushions of the interior. When Tira made to sit next to her the Lady snapped her fingers at the girl.

"No!" she barked.

Tira gave her a questioning, hurt look that gave Ivy a little buzz of pleasure. She pointed to the floor at her feet. "Pets should know their place."

Tira got the none too subtle message. She thought about protesting, but her backside was still smarting from the last time she had made the noblewoman angry. Not to mention, Ivy had an air of authority about her that half vexed, half challenged Tira – for reasons she could not even begin to identify, she craved her approval. So without protest, she immediately knelt submissively on the floor next to Ivy.

"Good girl," cooed the Lady and gave the kneeling girl a pat on the head. "I think we're going to get on wonderfully."

Tira nearly glowed with the attention, but was too embarrassed to show it. It just didn't feel quite right. Ivy was gloriously commanding, but… she just wasn't Tira's master.

0-0

The trip to Nightmare's castle was fairly uneventful. Siegfried used the time to work out how he felt about his misguided follower. That he was attracted to her was never in doubt, but was it right to act? It wasn't exactly a relationship of equals. Tira was rather childlike in many ways; it was as if she trusted him implicitly. He didn't know if he was comfortable with that. He enjoyed the time they spent together. Apart from those times when she tried to murder people. Speaking of which, he'd forgotten to give her Angela's medicine this morning.

He got the driver's attention. "Could you stop for a moment? I need to do something."

Bertram nodded and pulled the horses to a stop.

"Thanks," remarked the knight, before hopping to the ground with a surprised grunt. The seat was a bit higher up than he thought. Pausing only briefly to recompose himself he turned and with a quick knock opened the door to the passenger compartment. Ivy was perusing one of her tomes while idly stroking Tira's hair. If Tira had been a dog instead of a young woman the scene would be quite prosaic, but as it was it struck him as a bit odd. Why is she on the floor? he thought before deciding he didn't really want to know.

"Master!" Tira exclaimed upon seeing him.

Ivy looked up from her book.

"Forgot to give her something," he explained, holding up a flask. The lady nodded and pretended to go back to her reading, but watched the couple covertly from the corner of her eye.

Siegfried gave the girl a quick sip, much less than she had the previous day. Then took out some of the jerky he had acquired earlier.

"I thought you might be hungry," he said as he held out a strip for her.

"Thank you master!" she said before leaning forward and taking a bite.

Ivy felt a little niggle of jealousy watching the Knight hand feed his pet. She frowned.

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes." He looked around, trying to decide what to do with the rest of Tira's jerky.

"I can take care of that," Ivy declared perfunctorily, all but snatching the victuals from his hand.

Siegfried gave her a suspicious look before returning to his perch atop the cart.

Tira's stomach grumbled and she gave Ivy an imploring look.

"Please Mistress, may I have some more?"

Ivy's face broke into a wicked grin.

0-0

They arrived at the castle a little after noon. Nightmare's corpse was in surprisingly good condition. The circle of poisoned scavengers provided a fairly solid theory as to why that was. Ivy got down from the cart and retrieved some strange instruments from the trunk hanging from the back of the carriage and moved over to the remains determined to take some samples of the monster's unnatural flesh and to surmise the fate of the mystic swords. In her scientific zeal she forgot all about her companions.

The area made Tira very uneasy; this was not helped by the presence of her former master's remains so she decided to remain near the carriage. Siegfried decided he should keep an eye on her, though he didn't know how much trouble she could realistically get up to in that veritable cocoon of ropes. He tried valiantly to ignore the unmistakable way they made her flesh dimple and bulge, so that even through her clothes he could tell how soft and squeezable her skin was… He sighed. This would probably be a good opportunity to talk about what had happened between them back at the inn. He didn't really want to though. The entire thing made him uncomfortable; Tira's relative age and childlike demeanor made him feel unexplainably guilty. Still this was something he needed to do, for Tira's sake if nothing else.

"Er…" he started awkwardly. "Tira?"

"Yes, Master?"

"About what happened back at the inn…"

Tira's pale skin flushed a delicate pink at the memory and her stomach clenched with worry. She wasn't exactly sure what had come over her, but she wasn't supposed to want things. She was only supposed to please her master. It had seemed like Master Siegfried was different but perhaps he wasn't and now she was to be punished. Or perhaps he was tired of her and was now foisting her off onto Mistress Ivy. She managed to contain a fearful whimper.

An awkward silence had fallen over the pair and neither wanted to be the first to break it.

"Could we-"

"Master I-"

"You first." Siegfried ordered.

"Um…" Tira fidgeted and tugged nervously at her bonds. "I think I'd like it if master were to indulge me in that way again sometime, but I understand if he doesn't want to." As she spoke she tried to curl her head down into her chest and curled forward trying to make herself a smaller target.

Siegfried looked thoughtful. That was unexpected. He found himself pleasantly surprised by her straightforwardness. Maybe she was a bit more mature than he'd been giving her credit for. "Well if you don't mind we could…sort of explore in…that direction. If it's alright with you of course."

Master still seemed nervous.

 _Jump on him!_ Suggested a raspy voice.

 _What, here? What about Mistress Ivy?_

 _She can join in if she likes, but we're going first!_

Unfortunately, at that very moment Ivy had finished with her analysis. "Well, that's taken care of," she declared.

The surprised couple quickly jumped apart from each other.

Ivy eyed them knowingly. They were so cute. "Am I interrupting something?"

Tira looked away shyly and Siegfried awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"No!" he replied just a bit too quickly. "Er, did you find anything?"

"I couldn't find any trace of the swords," she reported while repacking her instruments in the trunk. "Though that is definitely Nightmare's body, and it is most certainly very dead. So I suppose my quest ends here," she concluded with a sigh. The Lady reached into her money pouch and handed Siegfried a healthy stack of gold. "Here, for your trouble."

"Thank you milady, glad to be of service," he lied.

Ivy gave a grunt of acknowledgment before shooing Tira to one side and sitting back down in the cabin. "We should leave now; I'd like to return to the inn before dark."

Siegfried nodded in agreement before vaulting back up next to Bertram.

Tira swiveled in confusion for a few seconds before Ivy jerked her back into the carriage by her harness.

0-0

The ride back to the inn was quiet and uneventful. Upon their return Ivy shut herself up in her room to run some more tests on the samples she had collected and write letters to some of the others searching for Soul Edge.

Unable to puzzle out Ivy's complicated rope-work Siegfried had to cut Tira out of her harness. Much to the girl's relief and subtle disappointment. As a reward for her good behavior on the trip he left her free for the evening. They shared a meal in the dining area, which was uncommonly lively that evening. Conversation, and therefore information, was easy to come by. Siegfried listened intently through the boisterous hum for news of the countryside as he considered where he and Tira would go next. Tira, meanwhile, watched the cheerful comings and goings of villagers and travelers with avid interest. One man drinking at a nearby table smiled intently at her and shot her an unguarded wink. When Tira flushed and smiled back, flustered by the attention, Siegfried suddenly found he'd had enough of food and company. He rose abruptly, taking Tira by the arm and pulled her after him up the stairs to their room.

"Master?" Tira said shyly as he closed the door behind them. Siegfried felt agitated for some reason. He couldn't make himself look at her and he didn't know why.

"It's getting late. Get ready for bed."

"But… but Master?" Tira persisted, worried at the restlessness rising inside her. She recognized the spark of craving, so familiar, yet different now somehow. It grew as she scrambled out of her clothes and into her nightie. "Master?"

"Yes?" Siegfried finally responded as he set aside the last of his armor.

"Er… um…" she fidgeted, looking down at the floor.

The Knight turned, raised an eyebrow and moved towards her. "What is it Tira?"

"Well, er… um…" she dithered, uncertain in the face of his clipped, impatient tone.

 _Oh for… Shove over!_ rasped the other.

The instant Siegfried finally worked up the courage to look her in the eye, he recognized the shift that took place whenever Tira's other self took control. Not giving her a chance to act, he sprung, tackling her to the ground. He quickly straddled her, holding her in place with his knees and capturing her arms above her head. The girl writhed beneath him, but her goal seemed less to escape than to rub as much of her body against his as was possible. It was probably just wishful thinking on his part.

The other growled in frustration before subsiding as Tira's normal (if you could call it that) personality struggled to reassert itself.

The Knight couldn't help but notice the way her nightie had ridden up during the struggle exposing her small clothes and taught midriff. He felt a flash of lust. She had said she wanted to pursue the more physical dimension of their relationship, but he had still avoided thinking about it. He knew what he wanted, and he what she said she wanted… but he still wasn't sure what was right.

Whilst he was distracted Tira struck. Freeing herself from his loosening grip she wrapped her arms and legs around him and thrust her lips onto his with a scorching kiss. Weakened by longing, he kissed her back, his restraint cracking, ready to shatter.

"Tira! Tira, wait!" he pleaded with her, breaking away with something like desperation, grappling with her for control. His hand came up between them and he shoved her. "Tira, stop!" he shouted, slamming her into the floor. Stunned, she stilled, and he held her there, his palm pressed against her sternum, fingers playing along the hollow of her throat, and stared into her eyes. They were wild with want, confusion, hunger, hurt from his perceived rejection, and lurking under it, that creeping edge of madness warring to pull her under. And… trust.

It struck him that this...strange creature, this young woman, trusted him. Quite possibly more than she trusted herself. Now he had to trust her. Trust that she wasn't just reacting to a perceived desire of his but that she genuinely wanted this for herself, needed it even. She needed for him to make love to her.

Siegfried prided himself in always living up to his obligations.

0-0

Meanwhile, somewhere in the North Atlantic, a presence was stirring. Being an Undead, Cervantes never slept, not exactly slept anyway. He had found it helpful to schedule periods of inactivity. His mind seemed to need it even if his body didn't. It helped lessen the weariness inherent in his condition, for the undead were always tired. Bone tired, one might say, though not around Cervantes. Not unless one wanted a surprise tracheotomy. He hated jokes like that.

Anyway, it was a given that he did not appreciate having his rest interrupted. He felt...more tired than usual. After a few minutes' contemplation he came to a conclusion. The link he had with Soul Edge as one of its former wielders had been severed, cut, destroyed. This was worrying, in as much as an undead could feel worry. Another thing he felt was anger. How dare some whelp steal his rightful prize!

Whoever it was would pay dearly for the insult. Perhaps his wretched daughter could be persuaded to find out who the rapscallion was?

Course of action decided the undead pirate burst forth from his cabin. "Avast ye scurvy loafers!" he addressed his literal skeleton crew. "Set full sail for the sceptered isle of old blighty! We've a family reunion to attend!"

The dramatic line was wasted as the crew stared blankly at him. Well, they were undead, staring blankly was their default expression, but in this case it seemed more blank than usual.

Cervantes angrily stared back for a few seconds.

"England?" he clarified.

With a collective utterance of 'Oh, right' the crew lurched into action.

"Read a book, ye scabrous scalawags." the captain muttered before returning to his cabin.

0-0

Tira lay awake next to her slumbering master as the sweat cooled and dried on her porcelain skin. The moon was particularly bright that evening as it spread itssilver glow across the scene. It would have been quite picturesque had anyone been there to see it. Tira was feeling too troubled to take notice of such things. She should be feeling a sense of completeness, yet she didn't. She had just made love to her master properly for the first time and while it was in no way unpleasant – Master had been quite gentle – it hadn't had the thrill and intensity of their previous encounter. That time it had been easy, almost effortless, her body responding eagerly and her mind giving way completely to action and sensation. This time, though not a bad experience per say, it had been an exhausting effort to coax Master into responding the way she wanted and propel herself to a pleasant but lackluster conclusion. The last time she had been sated, glowing and spent. This time she just felt tired and a bit sticky.

She sighed absently while stroking her master's hair.

What was missing?

A voice came from her memory, accompanied by a sense of the world altering ache of her nipples being wrenched expertly between merciless fingers.

 _"I know what you need."_

Mistress Ivy? The woman seemed to know what Tira wanted, needed to find completion. Carefully, so as not to wake her master, she stealthily crawled out ofbed. Pausing briefly to don her small clothes, she made her way across the hall to the Lady's chambers.

Seeing that light shone from under the door, indicating that the Mistress was awake, Tira gave the door a quiet knock before lowering herself to her knees in a gesture of supplication. The door creaked open dramatically.

"Oh, it's you." Ivy noted. "I was hoping it was...well never mind that. What can I do for you?"

Tira looked up with dewy eyes. "Mistress, I need your advice..."

* * *

N **ot much to say this time except to ask what you, my hypothetical readers think of the new direction the story seems to be taking?**

 **Good?**

 **Bad?**

 **Shut up and start working on the next chapter already?**

 **As always reviews equal more story, so leave one or I shall cry.**


	11. Tira gets teased

Taming Tira

Chapter the Eleventh

In which Tira gets Teased

 **Still don't own?**

* * *

Several hours later Siegfried awoke with a groan. From the light shining through his window he guessed it was around noon. Still groggy from sleep he had the vague feeling that something was missing. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Oh well, it probably wasn't that important.

His stomach decided it had been ignored long enough and reminded him that he had skipped breakfast. He was surprised Tira hadn't woken him up wanting to be untied. Hang on...

Where was Tira?!

It suddenly occurred to him that he hadn't secured her after they...uh...yeah. He reddened a bit at the memory.

He gave his head a shake to dismiss the memory and return to the matter at hand. His misguided companion could be anywhere, doing anything! He had seriously messed up this time! What if she had one of her episodes and killed someone? Okay, he told himself, Panicking won't solve anything. He had to keep calm and think rationally. The fact that he was still alive and not spread evenly throughout the room was a good sign. It meant that Tira was most likely still herself. Still, where would she go? She was rather attached to him after all...

At this point his eyes fell upon a piece of paper on his nightstand. It was folded so it stood up and on its front was printed a rather elaborate 'V' sigil. Ivy, no doubt. He folded it open and upon the inside was a message:

 _Sig,_

 _Borrowed your cute little toy. How selfish of you to keep her all to yourself._

 _Do join us when you have a moment. I think you'll find it most instructional._

 _~Ivy_

He frowned at the reference to Tira as a 'toy'. Ivy probably didn't mean anything by it but it bothered him all the same. He had better get over there in any case, he shuddered to think what could happen if Tira picked up any of the noblewoman's...quirks.

He got up and went to Ivy's room across the hall. He could hear some strange noises coming from inside. With a resigned sigh he raised his hand and knocked briskly on the door. Manners counted for a lot with Ivy.

"Who is it? I'm a little busy at the moment," Ivy answered neutrally.

"It's Siegfried. I believe you wanted to see me?"

"Ah, yes, excellent, do come in," she purred invitingly.

He tentatively opened the door. Ivy had the shutters closed so the room was mostly dark except for a few candles and a few spots of sunlight that shone through the joints in said shutters. He suspected the candles might be scented, given the room's intimate aroma.

"Do shut the door, you're spoiling the atmosphere."

Siegfried did as requested and waited a few moments for his eye to adjust to the low light. Once they did the first thing he noticed was Ivy. She had shed her alleged dress revealing the intimate garments beneath. He was probably seeing one of the great feats of contemporary corsetry as the brazier (and it was definitely a brazier, for no mere bra was up to the task) somehow managed to contain the lady's generous endowments. Her lower regions were...not exactly concealed by a brief scrap of silk. He endeavored not to look directly at her, much the way one does not stare directly into the sun. Such was the gravity of the lady's appearance that if not for a muffled cry of "Ma'tah?" he would have completely overlooked the room's other inhabitant.

One of the broad, sturdy tables Ivy used for her alchemical work had been moved to the center of the room. Last Siegfried had seen it, it had been covered with strange instruments and flasks of bubbling substances. All that had been cleared away, and now it was covered with Tira. She was stretched out the length of it, her wrists and ankles bound in snugly fitted leather shackles that had been secured to the four respective legs of the table. A wooden block padded with one of the pillows from the bed was wedged under her upper back, while a leather band held her hips against the table. The result left her body bent in a curvaceous wave, arms wrenched back at a straining angle, her back arched so that her small round breasts were thrust skyward and her lower body totally immobilized against the table, stealing any leverage her spread legs might have found to wiggle out of the exact position Ivy wanted her in.

On her head she wore an apparatus of soft leather straps attached to a round lacquered wooden bit, which acted as both a blindfold and a gag, and not much else. What little modesty she retained was preserved by the small-clothes covering her nether regions

"She's so noisy for such a little girl. It simply wouldn't do to upset the neighbors," Ivy explained.

Siegfried frowned. As far as he knew they were the only people on this floor. He was about to call her on it when his thoughts were interrupted by Tira. Whatever she had been trying to say trailed off into an awkward squeal as Ivy ran the feathered end of a quill pen down the center of her torso.

"Quiet you. You'll speak when I tell you to, not before." The 'or else' was silent but unmistakable.

The Lady returned her attention to the knight as she continued tormenting her captive with the quill.

Siegfried however was captivated by the sight of his companion's ordeal. The thin sheen of sweat glistened in the low candlelight, highlighting her slender physique as she squirmed under the Lady's attentions all while making the most enticing vocalizations.

"Hmm?" he was dimly aware that someone had been speaking to him.

With a sigh Ivy put down her implement. Tira sagged with relief in her bonds.

"I said, 'would you like to give it a try?'" she repeated.

"I'm not letting you tie me up," he stated definitively, misunderstanding the statement.

"You don't know what you're missing," she replied, going along.

"Speaking from experience are you?"

"Oh yes, once in a very great while it's nice to let someone else take the reigns." she paused while Siegfried's brain started to sweat from the mental imagery. "But only with the most trusted of associates."

Not you, he interpreted.

"Anyway," she continued. "Back to the matter at hand," she rose from the bed and started stalking towards him. "What I meant was would you like to have a turn training your cute little pet." She circled around behind him, leaning into his broad back. Guiding him over to the table.

"Um..." he dithered.

"I assure you she enjoys it. Don't you pet?" she reached around Siegfried giving Tira's side a flick of the feather. Eliciting a muffled shriek.

Siegfried looked conflicted.

Ivy retrieved another quill from her trunk and handed it to him.

"Tell you what, just watch me for a while and join in when you get the feel of it."

He nodded and Ivy set to work.

Soon Tira was wriggling madly to escape the Lady's attention, but her bonds held fast, tears leaked from under the blindfold accompanied by a near constant muffled whine.

"The object lesson is that the stimulus needn't be pain," Ivy lectured. "You see the blindfold and the bondage work in tandem to focus the other senses. Touch, for example," she demonstrated, getting quite a satisfying yelp. "Come now, you try."

Edging closer, Siegfried poked skeptically at the side of Tira's upturned breast.

"No, no, no," Ivy corrected, grasping hold of his wrist and guiding it in a spiral pattern around the breast, ending with a little flick at the nipple that made Tira gasp sharply. "Don't be so direct. Tease."

Tira meanwhile was in hell, or possibly heaven. It was very unclear to her at this point, as were most things up to and including her own name. Mistress Ivy had said that by doing this she was helping Master Siegfried. How this would work was another thing that was unclear, but she would do just about anything for her master. Although right this very minute the main thing she could do was writhe around in a constant state of agony or possibly ecstasy, needing release, anything really.

Her whole body spasmed, possibly trying to breath in and out at the same time, as the tickling touch returned, spreading up her arm, following the sharply drawn angle of her shoulder down the line of her neck. It vanished there, leaving her twisting and panting, her whole body tingling with memory of the tease, and everything between her legs tightening painfully with anticipation. It was more than just the sensation. It was that it was Master that was causing it. Somehow, despite his inexpert touch, that knowledge added an almost unbearable dimension of excitement. Where would he go next? Instinct told her to look, but she was blind, to ask, but she was mute, to… The quill brushed the inside of her knee, trailing up her inner thigh and slithering along the crease where her leg met her body, until she was mewling and writhing, straining against her restraints with renewed vigor.

"Not bad," Ivy commented. "You're a natural," she purred, retrieving one of the burning candles on the side board. It was bright red, and there was something odd about the texture of the wax pooling in its reservoir. "So how about we give this a try? The wax is my own special formulation, just the right consistency. Never let it be said that alchemy doesn't have a fun side."

She shot him a wink, then without warning, raised her arm and tilted the candle. Tira made a noise that was half a scream, half a moan, and all pleading as the slender stream of wax splattered against her skin, jerking at her bonds so hard the table shuddered. Fresh tears leaked from beneath the blindfold, but her nipples puckered tighter and her knees jerked in a futile effort to squeeze her legs closer together to relieve the ache at her center.

Smirking broadly, Ivy sauntered around behind him and handed him the candle.

"Now you," she instructed, squeezing his bicep. "Be careful to hold the it far enough above her. The wax will cool slightly as it falls. Holding it just so will ensure that it still hot enough to sting, but cool enough that it won't burn. Wouldn't want to mark all that perfect pale flesh. Well... not permanently," she amended. "Go on," she urged, her breasts brushing against him as she moved aside.

Swallowing hard, Siegfried lifted the candle as she instructed. Wax dribbled and Tira wailed.

In short order, Tira was positively beside herself with wanton need, her body peppered with blobs of hardening wax and every inch of her tight, tense, responsive, ready, rising to the slightest touch in a way Siegfried hadn't imagined possible. When they had made love, she hadn't reacted this way. A revelation struck him. She wanted this, craved it, but more than that… she needed it. In a flash of epiphany, he finally understood what it really meant to be Tira's master. Not merely that she followed him, belonged to him and obeyed him – but that in return, he was responsible to her, to be worthy of her trust by doing what he must to make her safe and well and happy. And satisfied. She was counting on him to meet her needs, and clearly this was one of them.

As though reading his mind, Ivy slid her hands over his shoulders, massaging. "I've just had the most marvelous idea," she breathed into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and making him realize just how inexplicably hard he'd become while torturing Tira. "Why don't you try and make your little pet come with nothing but the feather and the candle?"

Siegfried blinked and frowned over his shoulder at her. "That's impossible," he said flatly.

"Oh, I assure you, it is perfectly possible, especially with someone as responsive as her. But," she sighed in mock disappointment, "it is true that it takes a great deal of skill and attentiveness. If you don't think you're up to it…"

Siegfried scowled. "I didn't say that!" he protested, snatching up the quill and raising the candle.  
"It's just…"

"Don't worry," Ivy breathed against his ear, her tongue darting out to steal a taste of the lobe. Her arms slithered down his back and around settle on the points of his hips, fingers toying teasingly with the waist of his pants. "It will be a pleasure to help you." One hand reached back to squeeze his ass cheek, making his hand jerk and spill a stream of wax over the curve of Tira's breast, eliciting a throaty yowl. In the midst of the distraction, her other slid down the front of his pants. "For both of us."

"Ivy!" he protested once. She merely chuckled.

"Now, now, it's for your own good. You'll thank me later, dear. I'll see to it."

Under Ivy's none too subtle direction, Siegfried quickly learned the game. He teased Tira with the feather, while Ivy teased him with her hand, her expert fingers languidly stroking his cock, keeping him hard and panting. When she squeezed or licked or kissed him somewhere else, it was a signal to replace the stimulating tickle of the feather with the stinging burn of the wax.

Ivy knew just where to go – on Tira's body (the curve of her neck, the crest of her hip, the hollow of her knee, the seam just beneath her breast) and on his (up the planes of his stomach, over his pecs, the nape of his neck, between his shoulder blades, down his thigh) – until both of them were panting.

Tira was squealed and heaved, desperately trying to buck her hips up against the leather band or arch her back to grind down on the table – anything to stimulate her sex. In a flash of inspiration, Siegfried moved the candle down her body in a trail of red fire, waited a beat, a bead of red wax trembling on the lip of the candle. Then Ivy squeezed his cock in approval, and his arm trembled, sending a splash of hot wax directly down over the dark stain on her small clothes.

Tira shrieked and shook, bucking and jerking so hard that the table really would have toppled over if he hadn't caught it at the last moment. She strained an instant longer, then collapsed back onto the table, panting and sated.

"Oh, well done!" Ivy cried, panting with excitement herself. She ducked around front of him, deftly relieving him of the quill and candle and making them disappear before running her hands up the front of his chest. Her eyes followed the trail of her hands hungrily, and she looked up at him like she was a starved lion and he was a side of beef. "A job so very well done, in fact," she continued, stepping back, "that I think you deserve a reward."

Shrugging her shoulders, she let the straps of her mighty brazier fall down her shoulders, then grabbed the cups in both hands and yanked them down.

Siegfried's eyes bulged out of his head in much the same ratio to the way her enormous breasts bulged then popped out of the restraining fabric to bounce and sway and wiggle like a pair of puppies happy to be let out to play, her nipples drawn hard and tight into little pink buttons. Siegfried opened his mouth, though he wasn't sure what he was going to say; neither of them ever found out, because before he could utter a single syllable, Ivy dropped to her knees and unfastened his pants, freeing his turgid cock. She gave him a saucy wink then, without missing a beat, wrapped her pouting lips around the tip and sucked his whole cock into her mouth.

"Oh fuck!" he cried. He couldn't even begin to think of a way to protest around the rippling of her throat muscles and the wet velvet friction of her tongue. Pulling back, she swallowed him down again and again, and he had to look away from the way his cock disappeared into her mouth again and again or he would never last.

Instead his eye fastened on Tira, still panting and sweaty from her orgasm, covered in wax. Driven to distraction by Ivy's mouth, he reached out in a daze and pinched a bit of wax off of Tira's body. The skin pulled where he pinched, and Tira arched her back and cried out with an aftershock of lust. She remained bound with her breasts thrust up like an offering. One of her nipples was bare of wax, swaying in the candlelight with the rise and fall of her chest. It was too much to resist.

Bending forward slightly, careful not to disturb Ivy at her work, he leaned over and sucked Tira's nipple into his mouth. Tira squealed, and he felt Ivy moan around his cock at the sound. From her peripheral, he saw Ivy's free hand slide down into her own small clothes to play. Siegfried bit and licked and sucked at Tira's nipple, his hand traveling searchingly all over her body, pinching the wax off of her wherever he found it while she thrashed and squealed and begged incoherently around the gag, Ivy's head bobbing rhythmically his lap while she pleasured herself in time, as though imagining he was fucking a different set of lips. For a little while Siegfried lost track of where he ended and the soft, pliant flesh of the two women began, so hard and hot that he couldn't believe he hadn't finished several times over already.

As though they'd planned it, Tira screamed and shuddered under him just as Ivy drew her mouth off of him with a wet pop and moaned loudly. Her hand replaced her mouth, giving him a few decisive jerks, and he grunted and pulled away from Tira just in time to watch himself shoot all over Ivy's breasts. Pearly white semen splattered and ran over her creamy mounds in a parody of the rivulets of red wax still clinging to Tira's.

Panting, Siegfried collapsed onto a nearby stool, surveying the scene with a clearing head and frank disbelief. Tira was quiet on the table, her chest still heaving, and Ivy had relaxed back against one of the table legs, her fingers smearing through his come and using it as lubricant as she contentedly massaged her nipples. She gave him a contented little hum, then grinned up at him and licked her lips, still toying with her nipples.

"All in all, not bad for your first lesson. I can't wait to see what you can really do."

* * *

sorry that took a little longer than expected, upgraded to win 10 and installed a new hard drive. Giving me all kinds of grief, fuck Microsoft, fuck them right up their stupid fat asses.


End file.
